<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exiled Prince by updatedhuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613235">The Exiled Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatedhuman/pseuds/updatedhuman'>updatedhuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Avatar Zuko AU, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is in Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatedhuman/pseuds/updatedhuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is the Avatar but hasn't noticed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally based off a prompt I saw on Instagram and thought "ohhh what a fun concept!" so here I am, probably years late to the party, but here at last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s an accident.” </p><p>Although, all things considered, it could not be an accident. </p><p>The infamous scarred eye of Prince Zuko had widened and pulled his damaged face into a terrifying tableau. </p><p>“It was an accident,” he repeated.</p><p>The crew was groggy on deck. They had been knocked out by the sudden push of the ship, propelling it several metres ahead, and breaking some ice on the way. What accident could possibly be that of the Prince? A horrid understanding settled on the dozen of people under his command, amongst them and first to make the connection, his Uncle.</p><p>“Accidents happen,” he said. “It’s alright. Everyone, why don’t you check if the ship isn’t damaged and then have yourselves a nice cup of tea?”</p><p>The deck was clear under a minute, leaving both startled ex-royal members of the Fire nation on their own.</p><p>“There’s no time for a cup of tea!” protested Zuko. “The Avatar must be around here! It’s the last place we haven’t gone through.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure they’re here. Can’t see where else.”</p><p>“Then why would you send the crew away, Uncle! We don’t have the luxury to let them get away.”</p><p>“Zuko, you bended air just now.”</p><p>“No, it’s a storm coming.”</p><p>Uncle Iroh looked up to the clear blue sky. “Possibly,” he said. “Or you bended air. You’re both a firebender and an airbender. And breaking news, only the Avatar can do that.”</p><p>Zuko raised an enflamed fist to his Uncle’s nose, “Do I look like a freak to you?”</p><p>Uncle Iroh elected not to answer.</p><p>“The Avatar must be an air nomad, it’s their turn in the cycle!” continued Zuko.</p><p>“The air nomads are all dead, Zuko. It’s been a century.”</p><p>“Okay then, a water tribe member! There’s one around here, isn’t there?”</p><p>“It’s small and peaceful. We’d have heard if someone as massive as the Avatar had been–”</p><p>Uncle Iroh was cut off by a loud noise. On the horizon, not too far from their location, a cloud of snow had rapidly risen.</p><p>“There’s the water tribe. Not so calm now, is it? It can’t hurt checking it out,” said Zuko.</p><p>“Don’t be reckless, my nephew. These people have suffered a great loss during the Fire nation’s expansion, as did all the nations. Many people died over a long period of time. Hey, why don’t you move that ice block over there?”</p><p>“Ugh!” Prince Zuko screamed, melting the ice. “Stop! Get the crew back to work. I don’t have time for your theories. My honour is at stake. I want to be able to go back home.”</p><p>He shut the door behind him, and a burst of wind threw Uncle Iroh off-balance again.</p><p>“Sure, my nephew. Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because someone commented today, out of the blue, after a year, and I'm procrastinating studying for my exams. This was supposed to be a one-shot but who knows what the future holds.</p><p>And also because Zuko in denial is truly comic relief. But what's comedy without angst... </p><p>Thank you, to every single one of you behind your screens, for the love you've given to my take on this AU. I know it makes no sense, but vibe with it with me, please?</p><p>Take care of yourselves xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing of interest in the water tribe, except for the oldest of their boys who tried to pick a fight with him, and his sister who knocked him unconscious in his place. At least, Zuko thought, that girl knew to read a situation.</p><p>The tribe was small, and curiously devoid of any adults despite the elderly. Zuko tested them, one after the other. The Avatar supposedly was over a century old, and this group looked the part. Not even thinking about the fact that they were surviving near the south pole of all places. Weird choice for a home.</p><p>However, either the Avatar wasn’t among them to begin with, or they were that good with acting. Zuko was about to push them to their upmost limits.</p><p>           </p><p>The interrogating and torture lasted for hours. It was only at sunset that Zuko let go of the old woman in his grasp and went back to the ship, exhausted, angry, and scared shitless. What would happen to him if he never found the unnatural bender? He would never be able to go back home, claim back his role as Prince Heir of the Fire nation, see his family again.</p><p>“Are you back, nephew?” his uncle knocked on the door. “I brought tea.”</p><p>Zuko grunted a loud, “Come in”, and stood. At least, there was the old man. The only piece of ass that hadn’t turned his back on him in his sixteen years of life.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>“Some Jasmine will do you good,” Uncle Iroh said. He poured the cups, and blew patiently on them. That was the part Zuko hated most about drinking tea. Waiting forever for it to cool down. While his uncle liked to use the air in his lungs, and, unconsciously, his spit, Zuko opted for stirring. He took the cup away and placed it delicately in front of him. The infused water twirled and steamed. Uncle Iroh didn’t stop his spitting.</p><p>“Can you quit it?” Zuko snapped.</p><p>“Quit what?”</p><p>Zuko gestured in his general direction.</p><p>“I see,” Uncle Iroh leaned back. “Does my bending of air bother you?”</p><p>“Again with this? I thought you wanted to have a relaxing moment.”</p><p>“I do, I do.”</p><p>Silent fell.</p><p>The night had settled in, and Zuko could hear his crew prepare the ship for the dark hours. He found it comforting, in a way. Especially after this disappointing day.</p><p>“Have you found anything with the people?” his uncle asked.</p><p>“No. They’re tight-lipped. Literally, I couldn’t find anything useful. They’ve heard of the Avatar, but just barely.”</p><p>Zuko downed his tea. It was screeching hot, but he manoeuvred the heat resistance of his body to take it. A nice trick he had learnt to cut conversations with Iroh short when needed.</p><p>His uncle took notice, drank his own beverage, and left him alone to reflect on how big of a failure he was.</p><p>Exhausted, Zuko fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sound that wasn’t supposed to be there jolted him awake. In reflex his arms breathed with fire and lit up the room. He barely had time to register the body hitting against him despite the flames, pinning him on his own mattress. Dark engulfed him again.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you!” the guttural voice screamed in agony.</p><p>Zuko barely fought back. He wondered why his father would bother sending an assassin all the way to the end of the world to get rid of him, while he could have done so in every other more convenient places.</p><p>It didn’t make sense. The tool against his throat didn’t make sense either. It wasn’t one he recognised. It was also yet to draw any blood.</p><p>For all it mattered, this assassin was shit.</p><p>Zuko would have had time to die three times already.</p><p>“Why aren’t you trying to survive,” the voice said again, flat.</p><p>“Why aren’t you trying to kill me,” he answered in the same tone.</p><p>He let his fingers alight again, and the rest of his witted response died on the tip of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The sister from that morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>